Furia
The Furia is a mythical familiar of Eithne. Affectionately known as the Aodhian Hound '''or '''Chevalier's Companion, furias are black-skulled canines known for their strange ability to switch between three stages: dormant, passive, and a flaming prime form. Forms In it's dormant form, the furia retreats into its skull. While inactive, the skull is completely barren of life, practically indistinguishable from any other old bone save for the fact that a furia's skull is pitch black. Furias will assume this form for resting, transport, or simply to avoid their owner's annoying houseguests. In it's passive form, the furia gains a tangible body. This body is always hairless, warm to the touch, and ash grey to black. A passive furia acts like any other dog, but does not need to eat or drink. Which is good, since skulls don't have tongues. The prime form is what a furia is best known for: a black skull attached to a colorful flame body, capable of flight and severe property damage. A furia's prime form can grow brighter or dimmer depending on factors such as injury, determination and emotional state. Lore A furia's soul, and thus its inherent magic, is contained within its skull. Neither its passive nor prime bodies can be injured, however the skull itself is highly susceptible to damage, making these dogs 'glass cannons' - they hit hard, but can't take too much hitting in return. Cracks and breaks in the skull can be deadly, and should be avoided. Because of their fragility, furias typically don't use their teeth in combat, preferring to use their flame body to their advantage. Although they are esteemed in Aodh, the furia is considered a soldier's animal. Despite King Solaris' ownership of one before her death, there is great stigma in a member of the higher classes owning one of these dogs as a pet. On the other hand, recent turmoil has made it acceptable to acquire them as guardians for the home. A furia will only bond with an Aodhian. The desire to be with Ignacio's people is stronger than any lure of friendship. If purchased by a non-Aodhian, these dogs will refuse to leave their dormant state, becoming nothing more than an expensive trinket. Creation Rules The Furia will always: * have a black skull. * Have a dormant form. * have a passive form that is hairless, with grey or black skin. * have a prime form, that can switch between fire and burning steam, and is capable of flight. * Resemble a member of the Canidae family, including size. * Be loyal to their Aodhian owner, but refuse to even leave their dormant form for non-Aodhians. Furias can: * have a prime form in any bright color or colors. * have their skulls painted or otherwise decorated (no carving) * Have minor chips and scratches in their skull without consequence. * Have larger cracks or scratches in their skull that impairs them mentally or physically. * Have ears and tails. They can also lack these features. * Communicate with their owners via emotional telepathy. (owner can feel that they are sad) Furias can/will not: * have a prime form consisting of electricity, smoke, or any other element that isn't fire/steam. * Have piercings or decorative carvings in their skull (too risky to their health!) * Have an abnormal number of limbs or unrealistic size relative to their canine counterpart. * Have dark or black flames in their prime form, or flames that change colors like a mood ring. * Fail to injure a non-kirin owner if touched in their prime form. * Communicate via spoken telepathy. Category:Mythical Familiars